freerealms_chattingfandomcom-20200214-history
Amberly Wise
Amberly Rose Wise is a witch and one of the main characters of The Hathaway Chronicles. She is best friends with Eleanor Harris, Amelia Carter, Lydia Reza, and Celesta Moone. She is also in a relationship with Eddie Duell. Amberly is a member of the Wise Family and Carp Family. She is also a descendant of the Hathaway Family, through her grandmother Madison Carp. History Amberly Rose Wise was born to Logan Wise and Maria Carp on March 23, 1995 in Savannah, Georgia. And is only a few days younger then her distant cousins Ophelia and Celesta. Before she was born, Maria told Logan she wanted to raise Amberly away from magic, so the two moved to Georgia. When she was two years old, her mother supposedly died from overuse of magic, but she was actually faking her death, becoming a hybrid to dispose of her magic, and thus the family curse, which makes the witch go insane after giving birth to a child. Her mother then stayed away, but kept an eye on her daughter and former husband, she would step in when Amber needed her the most. Amber grew up with her single father, who never remarried, and made sure his daughter was taught about magic, by his wife's childhood friend, Laura Ross. Not longer after the death of Maria, Logan took Amberly back to Seaside, and raised her there. She grew up becoming best friends with Lydia, Elle, and Cel. In the 6th grade, she met Eddie Duell, and the two became a couple. She is currently attending Franklin High with her friends in Seaside, California. The Hathaway Chronicles Darkness Descending In the chapter Trails of Magic, Amberly was first seen greeting Lydia when she arrived with their other friends to school, she later went to class with her boyfriend Eddie. Later on in the chapter Broken Shards, Amberly is helping Celesta figure out why Lydia was experiencing bursts of magic, but the girls couldn't figure a solution. She later left and met up with Eddie to go eat lunch. Appearance Amber is 5'2" and usually wears her hair down. She is known to be petite with a kind round face, big aquamarine colored eyes, and mid-length wavy blonde hair. She can be intimidating despite her small frame. Like the Brown family, most of the women were born with aquamarine blue colored eyes, and can dazzle anyone. Personality Human/Witch TBA Abilities Witch Abilities * Channeling '- The act of invoking or summoning extra forms of energy by focusing on external forces. ** '''Elemental Control '- The act of controlling and manipulating the elements of air, earth, fire, and water. ** 'Spell Casting '- The act of changing and controlling events through the use of charms, hexes, rituals, etc. ** 'Telekinesis '- The act of controlling and manipulating the movement of objects and persons through mental influence. ** 'Pain Infliction -' The power to create excruciating migraines through supernatural means. ** 'Witches Brew '- The act of brewing and concocting magical potions. ** 'Ability to know Relationship Ties Between Two or More People '- by looking at two people, witches and or hybrids can detect how strong the relationship ties are between them, either if they are friends, together, or allies. Only the strongest and wisest witches can detect family bonds, though the two people have to know they are related. Book Appearances ''Darkness Descending'' 'Chapter Titles (List of Appearances) ' * Trails of Magic '''(Appeared) * Broken Shards (Appeared) * Day Terrors (Mentioned) * Bright Eyes (Mentioned) * Lost in the Years (Appeared) Trivia Category:Main Character Category:Witch Category:March Birthday Category:Hathaway Chronicles Character